Twintail LUNLUN
Twintail LUNLUN (ＴＷＩＮＴＡＩＬルンルン, translated as "twintails bound euphoric") is 2Skies' eighth single, being a year after their last one. Tracklist # Feather di Bittersweet (Intro) # Twintail LUNLUN (ＴＷＩＮＴＡＩＬルンルン) # [[Icarus ー to the sun ー|'Icarus ー to the sun ー']] # [[Juliet no Bara|'Juliet no Bara']] (ジュリエットのバラ) # Wake up my music (Cover) Lyrics Eihime Miku, Hiruma Shieru |-|Romaji= (TSUINTEERU LUNLUN) TSUINTEERU LUNLUN Doko made mo kanjiru dekiru heartbeat yukkuri gakkari I know it's true sore TEREPASHII Yuru yuru oshiageru kedo futatabi shibarareru noni Mou "Happy-Lucky" Hikari ni susume mae ni kurai kakureta DIARII Tabaneta wa TSUINTEERU ni ren no yuu HAROO PONIITEERU to chigai totemo Lead/Shieru so lonely Futari wa RUNRUN kibun zuuzuushi sa SUMAIRU kono sekai wa crash down (down down~) Uh TSUINTEERU Lead/Miku Run and run and run, then jump sora he Uh kanji demo fukahi end zutto kimi wo best friend KONSHIIRAA, FEISU PAUDAA nado Uso usotsuki shin da to omowareta Shoujiki wa seigi janai Hitobito wa zentei to shiteiru Doko ni ite mo hikari ga mitsukemasu! Jiyuu ni HEA FIARESU! Hottarakashi DORIIMAA! Anshin no shunkan wa souzou dekin ne Futari wa DORAMA shoumen ni tatte nagara "Nee, shiawase ka?" "Mochi!" Then again me wa kirameki wo ushinai Sore de TSUINTEERU mada ue ni aru no Hontou ni hoshii mon ka? Tabaneta wa TSUINTEERU Futari no yuu HAROO Akuma no tsuno ni ruiji shite Jiyuu ni HEA FIARESU! Hottarakashi DORIIMAA! "Iie" to iu yuuki wo mitsukete Futari wa RUNRUN kibun zuuzuushi sa SUMAIRU kono sekai wa crash down (down down~) Ah TSUINTEERU Madamada kore kara You're my best friend Zannin na owari made TSUINTEERU LUNLUN! |-|Japanese= （ツインテールLUNLUN） ツインテールLUNLUN どこまでも感じるできるheartbeat ゆっくりがっかり　I know it’s true　それテレパシー 緩緩　押し上げるけど 再び縛られるのに もう「Happy-Lucky」 光に進め前に 暗い隠れたダイアリー 束ねたはツインテール 二連の結うハロー ポニーテールと違い　とてもso lonely 二人はルンルン気分 ずうずうしさスマイル この世界はcrash down （down down〜） Uh　ツインテール Run and run and run, then jump空へ Uh　感じ でも不可避end ずっとキミをbest friend コンシーラー、フェイスパウダーなど ウソ　嘘つき　真だと思われた 正直は正義じゃない 人々は前提としている どこにいても 光が見つけます！ 自由にヘア　フィアレス！ ほったらかし　ドリーマー！ 安心の瞬間は想像できんね 二人はドラマ 正面に立ってながら 「ねえ、幸せか？」 「もち！」 Then again　目はきらめきを失い それでツインテール　まだ上にあるの 本当に欲しいもんか？ 束ねたはツインテール 二連の結うハロー 悪魔の角に類似して 自由にヘア　フィアレス！ ほったらかし　ドリーマー！ 「いいえ」と言う勇気を見つけて 二人はルンルン気分 ずうずうしさスマイル この世界はcrash down （down down〜） Ah　ツインテール まだまだこれから You’re my best friend 残忍な終わりまで　ツインテールLUNLUN！ |-|English= (Twintails bound euphoric) Twintails bound euphoric Even at the ends of the world, I can feel your heartbeat; slowly getting tired of it all. I know it's true, it's some kind of telepathy Something's getting loose, but even if you give it a boost, it will only get tied up Become "happy-lucky" Before walking into the light, a diary hidden in the dark Hair bundled up into twintails, bound by a set of halos Unlike a ponytail, that is ever so lonely The two of us are in an exuberant mood, having the nerve to smile as the world around us crashes down (down, down~) Uh, twintails. . . Run and run and run, then jump into the air Uh, this feeling. . . though it's bound to end, I'll still have you as my best friend Concealer, Face Powder, and so on The lies that have been told, reckoned to be true There's no virtue in being honest People base things off of assumptions No matter where you hide, the light will find you! Hair set free, fearless! Blowing in the wind, a dreamer! I can't imagine a moment of relief The two of us, caught in a drama, except you stand at the front "Hey, are you happy?" "Totally." You're a liar, liar Then again, your eyes have lost their twinkle Yet your twintails still stand on top Is this what you really want? Hair bundled up into twintails, bound by a set of halos Although they do resemble a devil's horns Hair set free, fearless! Blowing in the wind, a dreamer! Find the courage to say "no!" The two of us are in an exuberant mood, having the nerve to smile as the world around us crashes down (down, down~) Ah, twintails. . . This isn't farewell just yet. You're my best friend Until a brutal end, my twintails will continue jumping! MV TBA Stage TBA Trivia * Underlined refers to harmonization. Category:Eihime Miku Category:Hiruma Shieru Category:2Skies Category:Songs Category:Twintail LUNLUN Category:User:OmegaPri